


Movie Night

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had devised this plan to get them both in one room, together, where they would enjoy a nice movie and popcorn with Derek's arm wrapped protectively around Scott's shoulder, keeping him close and warm. Scott was a sap and he would love that, while Derek was a grump and needed someone to wipe that sour look off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's Movie Saturday! We're almost done!
> 
> I don't know what happened with this. It started off as fluffy cuteness and then it turned into sexy times. Like magic.

"So, I forgot again," Scott stated, scratching the back of his head. "The first one's the fourth one?"

Derek was still installing the DVD player, something he never thought he would ever do but the puppy eyes Scott was giving him made it hard to say no. Derek liked simple things, he wasn't big on the latest technology. He still had a flip phone for Christ's sake. There was no way he'd have a TV in his loft. He wasn't big on movies or television. He didn't have a lot to smile about nowadays.

But if there was something he **_did_** have to smile about, it was Scott.

It was unexpected, them getting together. There was no way of predicting it and yet, no one seemed surprised when they saw Derek's hand linger on Scott's longer than what was necessary. It seemed like everyone knew but them and the pack had seemed like they were relieved when Derek and Scott finally got with the program and made things official.

But the problem was, with the supernatural goings-on in Beacon Hills, Derek and Scott never really found any downtime to get actually go on dates. Derek wasn't even sure when the last time he went on a date. He and Kate never went on dates, for fear of being caught by his parents, and those times with Jennifer and Braeden were just flings. And Paige . . . that didn't end well.

Scott also hasn't had much experience with dating, himself. Sure, he used to be with Allison, but considering that has been his only relationship and he has never been in one with a guy, he was just as much a dating virgin as Derek.

That was when Stiles had devised this plan to get them both in one room, together, where they would enjoy a nice movie and popcorn with Derek's arm wrapped protectively around Scott's shoulder, keeping him close and warm. Scott was a sap and he would love that, while Derek was a grump and needed someone to wipe that sour look off his face.

Of course, since this was Stiles' plan, Scott was finally going to watch the _Star Wars_ trilogy like he had promised, or risk the wrath of Stiles and his rapidly-growing druid magic.

"Yes, Scott. And the fourth one's the first one," Derek mumbled as he tried his best to install the Blu-Ray. What the hell was a Blu-Ray anyway? Why was it called that. "This damn thing."

"Everything good, Derek?" Scott asked cheerfully, "You look frustrated."

"I got it, I got it," Derek muttered as he pressed play. He retired to his spot on the couch where, just as Stiles had anticipated, he wrapped his arm over Scott's shoulder. He was considerably smaller than Derek, so he fit just perfectly under his huge bicep and that made Derek happier than anything. He liked the feeling of taking care of Scott, of protecting him and being protective over him, even though he knew that Scott was just as, if not, stronger and more resilient than he was at that age.

"So, who's Jabba the Hutt again?"

Derek snorted as he pulled Scott closer to him, though they were already practically joined at the hip from their spot on the couch. Any closer and Scott would be on Derek's lap. Although, Derek couldn't exactly complain if that were to happen.

About half an hour into the movie, Scott's eyes began to droop and his head was going slack against Derek's shoulder.

"Scott," Derek whispered, "Stiles is gonna kill you if you don't watch. His words."

Scott replied with a sleepy smile. "You'll protect me."

"You know I would. Especially from Stiles." Derek leaned down to give him a small kiss on his forehead before nudging their noses together. Scott was like a five-year-old, he just loved that kind of affection.

The movie was still going on, but Scott had other things on his mind. Like if Stiles, Malia, and Lydia were doing a good job in tracking down that siren that has been lurking around the outskirts of town. It seemed pretty reckless to risk having their two strongest fighters out of comission just so they could have some alone time, but Stiles had assured them that they had things under control thanks to a protection spell he cooked up.

Eventually, Scott's focus began to shift to something more appealing. Like how amazing Derek smelled right now, wearing that cologne that he loved so much and incited a reaction out of him. And the fact that Derek was currently rubbing his collarbone beneath his shirt with his thumb and it was starting to get really hot in the loft.

"Scott," Derek had said warningly. Judging by the tone, he had already sensed the tangy scent of arousal that was pouring out of Scott and was trying his best to keep things innocent. "Watch the movie."

Scott, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. He scooted himself closer to Derek, close enough so that his thigh was resting over Derek's, and suddenly his right butt buttock was on Derek's hip, and then eventually his entire ass was on Derek's lap, legs draped over like he was some baby waiting to be cradled and rocked.

"I take it you're not interested in the movie," Derek smirked as Scott took the initiative and was full-on straddling him.

Scott smashed their lips together desperately, moaning hotly against the warm, wet feeling of Derek's mouth against his. "I want you so bad right now."

Normally, Derek was always the one who maintained control over his emotions. Scott was young, he didn't have the experience that Derek had, so whenever the young Alpha was horny, he would just act on it and begin humping Derek's leg like a Chihuahua. Derek would starve himself until he was ready to go full-force on that delectable True Alpha ass.

However, right now, with the way Scott was wriggling his bubbly ass against his hard dick, he decided to let himself have this one moment of temptation.

"Forget the movie," Scott hissed, biting down on Derek's lower lip, "You need to fuck me already."

With skillful hands, Derek removed Scott's clothing with ease. It was practically routine with the amount of times they've screwed each other's brains out. They may not have dates, but that didn't stop them from humping like rabbits.

Scott bounced on his dick like the expert bottom he had become since they got together. To think, this was the same Scott that rejected him as his Alpha just a year prior. Now he was allowing Derek to bend him over the table to have his way with him.

"Fuck," Scott cried as he neared his release. "Derek!"

Derek picked his pace up, making sure to bring Scott closer to the edge. "I love you, baby."

"Mmph, l-love—love you, too— _ah!_ " Scott yelled out when he came.

Their chests heaved against each other before Derek pulled him down on the couch until he was on top of Scott and holding him tenderly. He leaned down and they kissed for a few minutes before Derek looked up to see the movie had already finished.

"Stiles is gonna be pissed," Derek breathed out.

"Yeah," Scott laughed. "Crap."


End file.
